


welcome home

by wuvpil



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Short, i just want seungbin holding hands, more of like a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuvpil/pseuds/wuvpil
Summary: "Changbin-hyung! We could go stargazing now."
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 27





	welcome home

"Hyung," Seungmin says, eyes never leaving Changbin as the latter settled down beside him. Changbin's eyes looked _tired_ , like his eyelids were about to drop anytime soon. The younger pouted at this sight but didn't comment anything. Instead, he reached out for his hyung's hand and enveloped it with his. "How was work?"

Changbin proceeded to rest his head on Seungmin's shoulder, mumbling something incoherent. The only thing Seungmin could understand was, "...a few more days and it'll be one of the best songs 3RACHA has ever produced."

Seungmin smiled a little. "That's what you say for _every_ song you're producing."

"Mhm." Changbin didn't say anything after that, which caused Seungmin to look at him. His hyung was really tired, because it took him less than a minute to fall into dreamland. (Well, sort of. The younger was sure he was still trying to stay awake.) Seungmin let his eyes rest on Changbin and squeezed the elder's hand ever so lightly.

They were supposed to watch the stars together tonight. They've been planning it for weeks now, but never actually got the chance to since (1) 3RACHA has been busy producing new songs; (2) the weather was always in the way. Now that the sky was devoid of clouds and are filled with millions and billions of stars, however, Seungmin didn't hesitate to text Changbin, realizing too late that the elder might have been at work.

Changbin still immediately went to Seungmin, though. Even if he was _this_ tired. The moment Seungmin sent the text message (with enthusiasm all over the place - _"Changbin-hyung! We could go stargazing now."_ ), he replied with, _"I'll be home in a flash, Meong."_

"You did well today, hyung," Seungmin whispered, dragging his gaze away from Changbin and to the night sky. "I hope you take note of that."

Changbin didn't respond. At least, not with words. Seungmin felt his hyung's thumb brush over his hand, specifically where his mole was at - Changbin did this every time they held hands, because for him, it was comforting. Seungmin felt no different.

"I almost forgot." Seungmin let out a low chuckle. _"Welcome home."_

**Author's Note:**

> posted this on twitter and decided to post it here on ao3 as well. wrote this on a whim after seeing that tweet about seungmin's mole on his hand.


End file.
